jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyotaka Ijichi
|Ijichi Kiyotaka}} is a character in Jujutsu Kaisen. He is the assistant director at Tokyo Metropolitan Magic Technical College. Appearance Personality Synopsis Cursed Child Arc Kiyotaka drives Yuta and Toge to the Hapina Shopping district for their mission. After reaching their location, Kiyotaka informs the two about the situation they are heading in. When the two head in, Kiyotaka puts up a screen are the shopping district. After the mission is accomplished, Kiyotaka informs Gojo about what had happened during the mission. Later after Getou makes his proclamation of an all-out war, Kiyotaka attends a meeting about what their course of action will be. on December 24, Kiyotaka is at Shinjuku getting ready to fight Getou's forces. Before the fighting starts, Kiyotaka informs Gojo what he had found out about Yuta. Once the war starts, Kiyotaka confront two of Getou's shamans. As Kiyotaka prepares to fight, Gojo's fight with Miguel interrupts them. Kiyotaka watches the fight and notices that Gojo is angry. The Curse Womb Arc Kiyotaka informs Yuji, Megumi, and Nabara that the Cursed Spirit that is at the detention center is a special grade one. As Yuji is confused by this, Kiyotaka explains how they grade shaman and Cursed Spirit's power. Kiyotaka also tells them that there mission is not to face the spirit, but to just get the people still located into the detention center. Kiyotaka then creates an opening in the screen covering the detention center, so the three can get in. After Megumi brings Nabara out of the detention center, Kiyotaka takes Nabara to the hospital while leaving Megumi behind. Disaster Curses Arc After Yuji is killed, Kiyotaka meets with Gojo and Shoko at the morgue. When Shoko is about to start examining Yuji, Kiyotaka is shocked when Yuji suddenly revives.' Later Kiyotaka is driving Gojo to his meeting with Masamichi, when Gojo gets out and tells him to go on ahead. Kiyotaka head off, while leaving Gojo behind. Kiyotaka then attends the meeting with Masamichi, and start to panic when Gojo is late. Vs. Mahito Arc Sometime later, Kiyotaka meets with Yuji and Nanami about tracking down a Cursed Spirit that is killing humans. Kiyotaka then accompanies Yuji, in order to track down Junpei by using low grade cursed spirits. After Junpei is located, Kiyotaka goes to capture one of the cursed spirit that they had let out. Kiyotaka is then informed by Yuji that he is at Junpei's house, which Kiyotaka head over to Yuji's location. While heading over their, Kiyotaka informs Nanami about the situation. The next day, Kiyotaka tries to stop Yuji from going to stop Junpei's attack but Yuji still goes. Goodwill Event Arc After the invasion of the Goodwill Event is over, Kiyotaka informs the faculty of both college of the casualties and what their prisoner had revealed. Current Arc On October 31, Kiyotaka contacts Akari and talks with her about exiting the screen surrounding Shibuya and getting in contact with the other assistant managers. Suddenly Kiyotaka is stabbed by an enemy and falls to the ground. Abilities Trivia *Kiyotaka is self-proclaimed “fighter” but not meant to be on the battlefield besides support role. *He is excellent at desk work. *Kiyotaka ranked 23rd place in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 1,087 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shaman